Wife Or Mistress
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett both get what they want or do they?


Scarlett's hand rested on her round belly. Soon she would become a mother again. Laughing at herself Scarlett remembered all to clearly how she had gotten into this.   
  
She didn't have much of a choice, Scarlett either became what Rhett had always wanted her to or she would lose everything she held dear.   
  
Still her Mother's words kept coming to mind. A Lady, Scarlett wasn't one, but Ellen O'Hara had been one, being her daughter Scarlett would never willingly shame her memory.   
  
But a memory couldn't feed or pay taxes. Rhett could do all those things for Scarlett and her family. So it was with a heavy heart Scarlett went to see Rhett in jail with her mind made up she was to offer him what he always asked her to be his Mistress.   
  
Only that's not what came out of her mouth that day. Instead she found herself in the jail cell with Rhett proposing marriage to the self proclaimed bachelor.   
  
He had of course laughed in her face. Quoted himself to her over and over saying how silly she was. But Scarlett had seen a look in Rhett's eyes that she hadn't ever noticed before. He wanted to say yes she knew it but something was holding him back.   
  
"Rhett, you say you're not the marrying kind. Well I am if you want me your going to have to marry me. "Scarlett stated that was it end of story if Rhett wanted her he would marry her. Even if it meant Tara being taking from her Scarlett wouldn't waver on this.   
  
"Why do you suddenly want my hand in marriage Scarlett?" was Rhett's reply looking back Scarlett saw the hurt and longing in his eyes. At the time she only heard the jest in his voice.   
  
"Truth Rhett, I need three hundred dollars for taxes. If I don't get the money Tara will be taken from me. I can't allow that to happen. "Scarlett said she felt so alone if Rhett didn't bended she was lost."I'm touched Scarlett that you thought of me first to offer yourself in marriage to. But as you can see I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure knowing you, you'll find someone to marry you. "Rhett said this not trying to hide his anger. Scarlett was sure now that she had hurt him deeply admitting she only wanted him for his money.   
  
"Rhett you know no one else has that kind of money. I need your help please" Scarlett begged only to get his blank stare it was as if he didn't care anything what so ever about her or her family.   
  
"Scarlett, why would I want to marry you? You're in love with Ashley Wilkes and as old fashioned as this may sound if I ever marry I want my wife to be in love with me. "Rhett said this as he held Scarlett by the shoulders searching her eyes for something that he was sure wouldn't be there. Only surprise entered his eyes because he did find something there Scarlett was sure looking back now because what he said next only made sense if he did. "I have a deal for you Scarlett. You can take it or leave it. "   
  
What choice did Rhett think I had Scarlett thought of course she had to listen to his deal. "Go ahead Rhett." Smiling at her Rhett made her feel sometimes like now a child who needed protected from the big bad wolf.   
  
"We want two different things Scarlett. You want a husband for his money. If I had to guess it's only because of your Mother that you've even thought of marriage. "Rhett chuckle he seen Scarlett's eyes go wide."I want your body I've never hid that fact have I my dear? You wouldn't be here now if I had. "Scarlett remembered Rhett looking at her waiting for her to nod her head so he could continue. When she did Scarlett would never not in a million years forget Rhett's next words.   
  
"There no reason why we can't both have what we want. You get your husband I get my Mistress. "Rhett looked serious was all Scarlett remembered about those few seconds after his words sunk in. He was actually going to marry her. Scarlett knew she needed him to but she hadn't thought he would. "Don't act so surprised Scarlett isn't this what you wanted? Before we get into my reasons. I wanted to let you know I'm sorry to hear of your Mother's passing. "Rhett said and Scarlett found she actually believed him he truly was sorry to hear her mother had died.   
  
"That's kind of you to say Rhett" Scarlett said as tears entered her eyes. She hadn't been allow the time to grieve for her mother. There had been too much that had been pushed upon her shoulders. For a brief second Scarlett wondering how Rhett knew of her Mother's death. She set that thought aside Rhett always knew things he shouldn't. So why would this be any different?   
  
"You might not think me kind, once you hear my next words. . . . You see Scarlett I will marry you on one condition and one condition only. This is the unbreakable condition. If you ever utter the words I'm Mrs. Rhett Butler I'll divorce you and take Tara away. "Scarlett's eyes closed at this Rhett words a second ago made perfected sense now. Yes, she would get her husband but to the rest of the world Rhett would get his Mistress.   
  
"Come now Scarlett, tell me the truth like you have so far today. . . The only reason you want to marry me is because of your Mother, this way you dear beloved saint of a Mother can look down from heaven smiling on you knowing you're married. "Rhett was mocking her now Scarlett knew. If she had any other way of getting the money she needed she would have slapped him across his tan face for that remark about her Mother.   
  
"Yes, Rhett truth be told I was coming here to offer to be your Mistress." Rhett smirked, which Scarlett knew meant he had already figured that out. "But my Mother's teaching wouldn't leave me. I would lose Tara before becoming your Mistress. "Scarlett said hotly having no idea why. Hadn't Rhett just said he would marry her?   
  
"I understand, and now that I've accepted your offer I must ask when would you like to get married?" Rhett asked as if Scarlett's words a few minutes before meant nothing. Scarlett's anger at Rhett was boiling over yet she had to smile and pretend to be nice.   
  
"Well as soon as you get out of here of course."Scarlett stated looking around his cell, which she hoped would be soon. The taxes were due in a week's time.   
  
Rhett laughed at his bride to be she looked uncomfortable. And her anger was just below the surface waiting to blow. "Rhett how long are you going to be in here?" Scarlett asked.   
  
"A few more days at the most. Yo. . "Before Rhett could finish his sentence Scarlett who could only thank the Lord that Rhett would be out with time to spare to pay her taxes said aloud."Thank goodness I was afraid you would be in here for weeks. "   
  
"I'm touched my pet, can't wait to get your hands on my money can you?" Rhett asked in jest smiling tenderly at her.   
  
"Rhett, what an awful thing to say."Scarlett said and smiled the first real smile she had in a long time. Rhett was going to get her the money. All her problems were over. Well of course marrying Rhett would open up many more, but right at that second none of that matter. What did was that Tara was now safe.   
  
"Is that smile for me, my pet?" Rhett asked. There was a look in Rhett's eyes Scarlett couldn't place. It wasn't one of desire or lust, it was something else. Like everything she didn't understand Scarlett pushed that thought away she had plans to make. After all she was going to be remarrying again soon.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shaking her head Scarlett still found it hard to believe Rhett had gotten out of jail the very next day. She had almost had a heart attack when he showed up at Aunt Pittypat's door.   
  
"Are you ready to become Mrs. Butler?" Had been Rhett's only words as he offered Scarlett his arm. Scarlett who at that moment would have agreed to anything as long as they left before being found by Mammy or Pittypat took his arm and left.   
  
The carriage ride to the church was in silence Scarlett was surprised Rhett had gotten out this early and seemed to have planned their wedding already. Of course now with hindsight Scarlett knew why Rhett had taken her to the Catholic Church to be married and it had nothing to do with his words about a priest being held by his vows to the church to never utter a word of their marriage.   
  
No that wasn't it at all. In case of a divorce Scarlett could never remarry in the Catholic Church again. Shaking her head Scarlett played with her wedding band. How she had explained after years without wear one she felt the need for one still left her with giggles. Melanie and Ashley had believed her right away. The others never said anything but Scarlett knew they hadn't believed her.   
  
Gone two weeks and returns with a new wedding ring and the taxes paid Suellen had remarked coldly who did you bully into marrying you Scarlett? Somehow not even sure now, Scarlett had laughed in Suellen's face and kept her own from blushing red with shame for having been caught lying. Telling her little sister she had been to Savannah and that their Grandfather had given her the money for the taxes and for a new wedding band. So engrossed had she gotten into her story Melanie and Ashley had come to listen to her tale. She had made her Grandfather out to be saint. When in truth he hadn't cared if they all lived or died.   
  
Laughing even now Scarlett remember Rhett's visit to Tara a week after her return.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"My dear Mrs. Hamilton you're looking beautiful as always" Rhett had said the moment he entered the house. Then he quickly kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Scarlett smiled and wished they didn't have to worry about people seeing them together.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Butler" Scarlett replied she hated it when he would call her Mrs. Hamilton. Coming from Rhett it reminded her of the lie she lived. Ashley or Melanie or anyone else calling her by Charles' name didn't bother her but Rhett refusing to call her by his name hurt deeply.   
  
"Captain Butler" Melly said as she walked up to them. "I didn't know you were in Atlanta. If I had I would have come personally to thank you for saving my and Beau's life."   
  
"Mrs. Wilkes you need not thank me it was an honor to be able to come to help you in your time of need."Rhett said serious there wasn't a hint of jest in his voice or eyes. Scarlett found herself jealous over the respected Rhett showed Melanie. He was her husband yet was too ashamed to admit it.   
  
"That's too kind of you to say Captain Butler. My husband will be down in a moment I'm sure he will want to thank you as well. "Melanie said she noticed the look shared between Scarlett and Rhett but held her tongue it wasn't any of her business what her sister in law did.   
  
"Uncle Rhett" was heard as little Wade ran into Rhett's arms. "I missed you" the boy said as Rhett put him down. Scarlett smiled at the two it warmed her heart to know Rhett liked maybe even loved Wade. For the only people Scarlett thought Rhett could love were children.   
  
"I've missed you too Wade. You'll have to tell me everything you've done since the last time I saw you" Rhett said looking at Wade then to his mother.   
  
"Mr. Butler" Ashley Wilkes said walking down the stair case with Beau in his arms.   
  
"Mr. Wilkes so good to see you all in one piece."Rhett greeted joking. Melanie and Ashley both laughed. Scarlett knowing Rhett as she did knew his real reason for the joke and just shook her head.   
  
Handing Beau to Melanie, Ashley walked up to Rhett and said proudly. "Thank you for saving my family."   
  
"You're welcome Mr. Wilkes." Rhett said   
  
Scarlett smiled sweetly at both men until Rhett's next words "Well Scarlett I see you have a new wedding ring on. Do tell me you didn't happen to ran away and marry did you?"   
  
Suellen who just entered the hall smiled at hearing this, Scarlett knew she was enjoying someone else thinking as she did. "No of course not Rhett." Scarlett said her eyes burning with fire.   
  
Melanie picked up on Scarlett's mood and decided to play peacemaking. "Scarlett hasn't remarried Captain Butler. The ring was a gift from her Grandfather who Scarlett's just returned from visiting. "   
  
Rhett's eyes took on an amused look to them. And his voice when he asked his next question had jest in it. "Is that so? I didn't know your Grandfather cared so much for you Scarlett. "   
  
Scarlett knew he was making fun of her tale. But what did he think she would say to her family upon returning from her honeymoon? She couldn't very well tell them 'I'm married but I can't tell you who my husband is or he'll take Tara' could she? Scarlett felt a tiny rewarding feeling seeing Rhett holding in a chuckle. If he didn't everyone would know something was up. So Scarlett showed her dimples to her secret husband then decided not knowing why to help Rhett out. "Rhett you must be dying of thirst. Why don't you go set in the parlor and I will get you a glass of water. "   
  
Rhett nodded his head Scarlett saw in his eyes a thank you. "That sounds wonderful Mrs. Hamilton." Rhett said as he bent down and picked up Wade who was standing at his feet. Wade smiled happily at Rhett and the boy began his tales of life at Tara. Ashley and Melanie followed suit and Scarlett headed for that glass of water.   
  
Scarlett returned with Rhett's glass of water. And almost dropped the glass when she heard Rhett's voice laughing at Melanie words of praise for her grandfather. Somehow she forced herself to smile and keep her head held high.   
  
"Captain Butler" Scarlett said as she handed him his drink.   
  
"Thank you, but Scarlett I do believe you could call me Rhett, after all haven't we been friends for years?" Rhett asked, Scarlett knew he was playing a game with her. Just why he had showed up here Scarlett had no clue.   
  
Melanie looked at Scarlett she felt concern for her sister in law as much as she liked Mr. Butler, anyone could see he was trying to trap Scarlett. "If you want me to call you by your first name, Rhett I will." Scarlett stated then took a seat next to Melly on the sofa.   
  
Rhett lips turned down, Scarlett could see that wasn't the response he was expecting. Which in turn made her smile. What ever Rhett was up to she wasn't going to fall for it. Not when Melanie and Mammy were watching.   
  
"Captain Butler, if I may ask just how did you and Scarlett meet?" Ashley asked as he noticed how comfortable Wade looked in Rhett's lap.   
  
Scarlett's eyes locked on Rhett's and she saw amusement dancing in circle. Why did Ashley have to ask such a question? Sure it was innocent enough on the surface but below it was gunpowder waiting to go off. Rhett smiled at Scarlett and then looked at Melanie setting next to her. Scarlett was relieved and for once held no jealous over the look of respect Rhett had in his face when looking at Melanie.   
  
"I met Scarlett at Twelve Oaks that day of the barbecue. There wasn't a man under fifty I bet who didn't notice Miss O'Hara that day. "Rhett said then chuckled as Wade eyes lit up."Was Mommy very pretty that day?" Wade asked.   
  
"Yes, she was. She had on this white dress with green flowers all over it. It matched her eyes perfectly. "Rhett said so unemotional as if he was discussing the weather. Scarlett saw Ashley's eyes shine bright for a moment he was probably remembering the beauty of Twelve Oaks.   
  
"Why Thank You Rhett, even if it did take you years to say." Scarlett said in jest knowing very well she would hear about this later from Mammy and Melanie for being unlady like. But the smile Rhett gave her in return for her words was reward enough to stand Mammy's hot spoken words.   
  
"Well I didn't know you two met that day. Was it before or after you became engaged to Charles, Scarlett?" Ashley asked letting his mind wander just as to why Mr. Butler was here. At first wanting to thank him had pushed that thought aside but seeing as he had already now it was his duty as Scarlett's brother in law to look out for her reputation.   
  
Scarlett panics what could she say well the truth. But it was only minutes after her conversation with Ashley that she had become engaged to Charles and she knew Mr. Wilkes knew that. Scarlett didn't have to look at Rhett to know he was smiling. Even if she couldn't see his smirk she wanted nothing more then to wipe it off his face.   
  
"It was. . ."Scarlett stopped and looked as if she was trying to remember exactly when and how it was. In truth she was trying to come up with the right words that wouldn't give them away.   
  
"It was in the library I believe."Rhett supplied for Scarlett, both looked at Ashley to see him turn a nice shade of red. "Yes, that's right thank you for reminding me, Rhett."Scarlett said deciding to let the rest drop surely now Ashley wouldn't bring up his question and demand an answer again.   
  
Looking back Scarlett should have known Rhett was having too much fun. But at the time she was surprised when he continued answering Ashley's question that wasn't even his to began with. "Scarlett had just broken something. I'm still not sure what it was. "Rhett chuckled at this point as Mr. Wilkes turned a deeper shade of red almost as red as Scarlett's name."I happened in and we talked for a few moments then Scarlett stormed out. She was upset over one of her beau's. "Rhett said looking Scarlett into the eyes. Scarlett held his glance begging him to fix this mess he had made. "Looking back now, I see it must have been over Charles." Rhett said lying so smoothly if Scarlett hadn't seen the hardness in his eyes she might have believed him.   
  
Melanie knew something wasn't right with Captain Butler's story but didn't feel the need to point that out. What ever happened between Scarlett and Rhett wasn't any of her business as long as he didn't try to blacken Scarlett's reputation.   
  
Beau cried out and all eyes fell to the baby.   
  
"I think he could use a nap" Ashley said as he watched Melanie stand up. He silently followed her up the stairs. Scarlett could tell he was thrilled to escape their conversation. Sometimes like now Scarlett felt Ashley was indeed a coward.   
  
That just left Suellen and Wade. Not knowing why Scarlett longed for a moment alone with her husband.   
  
"Suellen, I do believe Wade could use a nap as well. Would you mind putting him down for me?" Scarlett asked knowing there was no way Suellen could refuse.   
  
"Of course" Suellen replied not even pretending to be happy about being asked to leave. Thank goodness Wade was actually tired so he didn't fight Suellen when she took him off Rhett's lap. In a moment they were gone leaving Scarlett and Rhett alone.   
  
When Scarlett was sure no one could hear them she asked hotly. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"My pet, is that anyway to treat your husband? Who you haven't seen in a week?" Rhett asked with jest clearly in his voice. Just staring at Rhett, Scarlett had to admit if only to herself she had missed Rhett awful this last week. She had gotten used to his arms wrapped around her waist at night. Without him in bed beside her sleep just wouldn't come.   
  
Scarlett looked around then when she felt no one was in the hall she quietly left her seat and took the one next to Rhett. When she noticed Rhett's lips turn up into a smile, Scarlett at that time not knowing why decided she couldn't bare another second without his lips on hers. As Rhett's tongue entered her mouth Scarlett remembers herself. Here she was setting in the parlor acting very unlady like with her husband. Breaking the kiss as suddenly as she had started it Scarlett and Rhett both were startled to realize they weren't alone in the parlor any longer.   
  
Standing in the doorway of the parlor with clouds in his eyes stood Gerald O'Hara. Scarlett's left hand with the new wedding band which was shining from the sunlight come through the window went to her kiss swelled lips.   
  
Being caught with the likes of Rhett Butler and by her father no less. Scarlett didn't know where to hide her face. Husband or no husband Scarlett felt ashamed of her behavior.   
  
Gerald's blue eyes looked straight into those emerald green of his daughter's as he spoke "Katie Scarlett, have you seen your Mother?" he asked.   
  
Scarlett heard Rhett exhale a breath she hadn't realized he was holding. Scarlett felt like giggling at Rhett's worry over nothing after all her father hadn't been himself since her Mother's death. "No Pa, I haven't" Scarlett said then watched her father walk away.   
  
"I know you told me Scarlett, about your Father but I never knew he was that bad. I'm so sorry I know how close you two were" Rhett said. Scarlett was glad he had let her actions of a few moments before go with question. Looking back now, Scarlett knew that was the first time she allowed herself to openly show some of her pent up passion that was hidden deep within herself for Rhett.   
  
"Oh. . . Rhett I do miss Pa terrible. It's almost as if I lost both my parents when Mother died. " tears in her eyes Scarlett knew soon, Melanie, Ashley or someone else might happen upon them again. Not wanting to take that chance without finding out why Rhett was here Scarlett asked. "Why are you here Rhett? Did you miss me?"   
  
Smiling Rhett playfully answered. "Yes, I find my bed just isn't the same without you. So I've come to beg you my dear wife, to please return to Atlanta and to my very lonely bed. " Scarlett didn't know whether to be insulted or take his words as a compliment? Seeing as the rogue next to her was her husband and in his own way letting her know he missed her Scarlett smiled showing her dimples.   
  
Scarlett could remember Ashley a week later trying to talk her out of returning to Atlanta to stay at Aunt Pittypat's. But Rhett's warm kisses were on her mind. And a fear if she didn't give Rhett those kisses he would find them elsewhere made Scarlett a little forceful with Ashley, Telling him to mind his own business. Ashley had looked hurt and Scarlett found pride in that how many times had he hurt her with Melanie? Well it was about time he felt some pain in return.   
  
Scarlett found herself at Rhett's hotel the day after her return to Atlanta. Having not heard a word from her husband in over a week Scarlett found herself fuming mad when she was informed Rhett wasn't in and they didn't know when he would be back.   
  
All that afternoon Scarlett's thoughts were on where her husband could be? Did he have business she hadn't been aware of needing his attention? Scarlett was thankful she had brought Wade along; he made the time pass by faster. After dinner Scarlett had decided to return to Tara the next day. If Rhett wasn't going to be here, there was no reason for her to be in Atlanta.   
  
It was past mid-night when Scarlett heard a knock at the front door. Knowing no decent person would call at this hour that left only one person low enough. So with her head held high, Scarlett grabbed her wrapper and headed downstairs to let her husband in. Opening the door slowly Scarlett wasn't at all surprised to see Rhett's smiling face.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Butler" Rhett said in greeting then before Scarlett could reply took her into his arms and kissed all her thoughts away. Resting her head on his shoulder after they broke apart Scarlett weakly whispered "Rhett you have to at least let me close the door."   
  
Rhett chuckled at that and Scarlett kissed him a fast almost peak like kiss on his lips then whispered once more. "Shh. . . Or you'll wake the whole house. "Rhett stopped and stared dead in Scarlett's eyes, she could read the hunger and lust clear now."If we move this upstairs, I promise no more laughing my pet. "   
  
Scarlett's mouth dropped open as shock at Rhett's suggest registered in her brain. He wanted to go upstairs to her room. The room which had been her first husband Charles' bedroom. While she had never shared the room with Charles while he was alive it just seemed wrong to dishonor his memory in such a way. Beside the fact Aunt Pitty's bedroom was right next to hers. Shaking her head Scarlett said "No, Rhett it wouldn't be right sneaking around in Aunt Pitty's house."   
  
Rhett's eyebrow went up then he took a step towards the front door which was now closed. "If that's the way you feel Scarlett, I shall take my leave now, I'm sure to find someone to keep me company tonight." Scarlett's throat went dry and her heart felt like it was being pulled apart at the thought of anyone but she in Rhett's arms.   
  
Scarlett looked in Rhett's dark eyes hoping to read jest in them. Instead just like as of late all she saw was his emotionless mask. Her mind made up Scarlett whispered, "We have to be quiet Rhett, Aunt Pitty's room is right next to mine."   
  
Scarlett could see surprise in Rhett's eyes as she took his hand and lead him towards the stairs. What had he expected her to do? Just let him walk out that door, knowing almost giving her approval for him, to seeking out another woman's company. If he had thought that then he surely didn't know her that well. Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Butler didn't like to share her things with anyone and she would be damned to share her husband.   
  
As they made their way to Scarlett's bedroom she couldn't help but smile. Tonight even if only for a little while she would be in Rhett's arms someplace she never knew she would long to be so many sleepless nights.   
  
"Don't worry my pet, I will get up early and leave before anyone's up." Rhett said closing the door behind them. Turning to look at him, Scarlett could almost swear Rhett looked shy no not shy he looked to be studying the room around him. There wasn't much to see it was just a simple room with a desk with books and a few pictures that had belonged to Charles that hung on the walls. Her emerald eyes meeting his almost black ones left Scarlett feeling a deep ache. It had been a very long lonely two weeks without Rhett.   
  
Almost as if he sensed Scarlett's thoughts Rhett took his wife in his arms. His lips capturing hers in a passion filled kiss that left Scarlett weak kneed. A bright smile was on Scarlett's face as Rhett lifted her to the bed. This was what she had missed since the end of their honeymoon, Rhett showering her with tenderness. Why sometimes if Scarlett didn't know any better she would have swear Rhett was in love with her and she with him. All thought soon came to an end as Rhett's lips and hands made Scarlett forget herself completely.   
  
True to his word Rhett was gone the next morning when she woke. Leaving Scarlett to wonder for a brief moment if the passion filled night before had been a dream. Until she spotted a cuff link on the floor next to her wrapper. Smiling happily Scarlett was glad she hadn't told Prissy to start packing there trunks. As long as Rhett was in town and wanted her Scarlett planned on staying.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scarlett spent two months in Atlanta spending almost every afternoon with Rhett. She could laugh now at how surprised she had been one of those afternoons when Rhett requested Wade's presence. He stated his reason as being he felt guilty about depriving the boy of his Mother so often. Scarlett had smiled and agree.   
  
It was only later after Rhett had to leave Atlanta on business did Scarlett learn from a very upset Ashley Wilkes the real reason Wade had become their tag along.   
  
It seemed the 'old guard' had started gossiping about Rhett's visits. In fact they had secretly asked Pittypat to ban Rhett from entering her house in hopes of stopping Rhett's visits to Scarlett. The old woman being the coward that she was never uttered a word to Scarlett or Rhett.  
  
"Scarlett darling, you must never see Captain Butler again."Ashley demand as he took her hands into his. Scarlett felt a thrill shot through her, Ashley was jealous of Rhett. Oh how wonderful finally Mr. Wilkes was realizing what a mistake he made marrying Melanie instead of her.   
  
"He isn't the type of man decent people receive. The only reason Aunt Pitty allows him in her house is because he's your friend" Ashley stopped and looked Scarlett in her widening emerald eyes. "Scarlett I feel it's my duty as your brother-in-law to look out for you and Wade. Rhett Butler isn't" Scarlett knew Ashley was still talking but she wasn't listening any longer. What a fool she had been thinking Ashley was jealous over Rhett. When all he was doing was putting his nose where it didn't belong.   
  
It was none of Ashley business who she spent time with he wasn't her husband who could tell her who she could and couldn't see. No that honor went to Rhett and he hadn't banned her from talking to anyone, not that he could anyway. How dare Ashley Wilkes order her around this had nothing to do with him. Ashley calling her name brought Scarlett back to their conversation.  
  
"So you see dear, if it hadn't been for Wade's presence everyone would think you were his Mistress."Ashley finished his long speech having only noticed the faraway look in Scarlett's eyes for a few seconds. "Mistress" the word left a sour taste in Scarlett's mouth. How dare people assume something as ugly as that about her? Anger flashed in her eyes as she looked at Ashley it was clear to see he too, had thought something along those lines as well.   
  
"Is that what everyone thinks I am? Rhett's Mistress?" Scarlett asked tears clear in her voice.   
  
"Not everyone and as long as you stay away from Captain Butler, this whole mess will clear itself up in time" Ashley said then offered Scarlett a small smile.   
  
The words 'stay away from Captain Butler' played in Scarlett's mind. Could she honestly stay away from Rhett? It had only been two days since his arms had held her and she already missed him desperately. Rhett's promise to be faithful as long as she never turned him away also played on her mind. His words that day in the jail cell returned to her as well. She would get her husband, and he would get his Mistress. Well it looked like all of Atlanta was seeing things Rhett's way.   
  
Scarlett looked at Ashley and knew he felt she had understood and would do as he had asked. Looking at him now Scarlett wondered silently if she still loved him? Because if she did why wasn't she going to listen to him? Why did she long for Rhett's kisses? Scarlett pushed those thoughts aside of course she still loved Ashley it was just that Rhett was so handsome and rich and made her feel wanted.   
  
Scarlett had a good laugh about that now how she couldn't see she was falling for Rhett only heaven knows. As their baby kicked from within her Scarlett smiled. She could only hope this baby didn't take after its parents because if it did Scarlett was going to have her hands full.   
  
Scarlett was hoping for another boy her mind quickly wondered what Rhett would want? Knowing his love for children he probably wouldn't care if it were a boy or girl, he would be happy with either.   
  
Wade wanted his sibling to be a little brother someone he could teach things to and play with. Scarlett had laughed when he told her that. But the last few months had been hard on Wade as well as her.   
  
Biting her upper lip Scarlett pushed that thought aside it was much more pleasant to think of the past and how even if she didn't know it then how happy she had been.   
  
It was a month after her talk with Ashley that Scarlett received a telegram from her husband telling of his return to Atlanta. Wade had been sobbing for weeks about missing his Aunt Pitty. Using her son as an excuse knowing there was no way Ashley could know of Rhett's return yet. Scarlett had Prissy pack their trunks and was gone by sunrise the next day.   
  
Rhett was waiting at the train depot in Atlanta when they got there. The second Wade saw him he went running screaming at the top of his lungs "Uncle Rhett, Uncle Rhett" Rhett picked the small boy up smiling obviously happy to see his stepson.   
  
"Don't I get a greeting too?" Scarlett asked playfully as Rhett with Wade in his arms walked up to her.   
  
"Of course, my dear." Rhett said then kissed her politely on the cheek mindful of the people watching them.   
  
"How long are you in town for Rhett?" Scarlett asked after they had gotten all the bags and collected Prissy. Wade who was still in Rhett's arms looked up into his stepfather's eyes curious to know the answer as well.   
  
"I'm not rightfully sure yet, Scarlett. " was the only answer Mother and son received. Before Scarlett could question him farther they were at Miss Pittypat's carriage. Uncle Peter's disapproval of Rhett's presence showed on his dark face. Rhett smiled at the man who was the real head of Pittypat's household. Then gently handed Wade to Peter so he could put the boy in the carriage.   
  
Helping Scarlett into Pitty's carriage Rhett then said as soon as Scarlett was in "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Hamilton for lunch." and with the tip of his hat he was gone leaving Scarlett confused. If Rhett wasn't going to be in town long why did he send her a telegram telling of his return?   
  
The next afternoon getting out of the Hamilton house was a nightmare. Pittypat had finally gotten up some courage and forbade Scarlett from inviting Rhett into her house. Uncle Peter's doing no less, Scarlett was sure of it. Of course that wasn't going to stop her from seeing Rhett; she needed to find out what he had meant yesterday about not knowing how long he was in town for.   
  
Wade was the other problem he had overheard Rhett's words and wanted to come along to visit his Uncle Rhett. Scarlett had to promise to take him along next time she saw Rhett, before he finally surrendered to her will. For the first time Wade had shown Scarlett he was indeed her son. The child usually did as he was asked, but it seemed like he also like her where Rhett was concerned didn't play by the rules.   
  
Rhett was waiting for Scarlett by the time she arrived at the restaurant he by the look of him had been there for a while. A frown was on his tan face, he looked to Scarlett in deep concentration. Silently taking her seat across for him, Scarlett enjoyed this rare opportunity to see Rhett without his mask on. Something was bothering him that was clear to see.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Rhett" Scarlett said as his black eyes took in her smiling face. Scarlett felt herself start to frown as she noticed Rhett's mood only seemed to darken with her presence instead of lighten.   
  
After a few minutes passed in which Scarlett ordered lunch and Rhett just nodded his head to the waiter asking if he would like the same. Finally Rhett looked up and opened his mouth then closed it. "Scarlett, why are you here?" was Rhett's question.   
  
Why was she here? That was easy because Rhett had wanted her here hadn't he? It was him that had sent her the telegram telling of his return. And it was he who would invited her to lunch today. So why was he asking such a stupid question?   
  
Laughing cruelly Rhett asked plainly without amusement in his voice. "You can't see anything unless it's put right in front of your face can you Scarlett?"   
  
Scarlett felt tears come to her eyes but mindful of the people around her smiled and kept her eyes down. "I don't know what you mean Rhett; I'm here because you asked me to be." Rhett shook his head.   
  
"That's not what I meant my pet, Why are you here with me? Tara is paid in full I've taken care that you need never worry of losing it again. "   
  
Scarlett was surprised by Rhett's words while she knew Tara was safe now she really hadn't given much thought about the future.   
  
"So I'll ask again, Why are you here with me Scarlett? You must be aware of the gossip about us?" Rhett asked this time locking eyes with Scarlett.   
  
"Are you worried about your reputation; Rhett is that what this is all about? Of course I've been informed of myself being called your Mistress. But I'm here because no matter what people may think of me or say, I'm your wife. And I take my job as such very serious. "Scarlett said the latter in a whisper.   
  
They ate there food neither saying a word. After the plates had been cleared Rhett smiled at Scarlett and it appear whatever foul mood he had been in past.   
  
"I must say Scarlett, you look beautiful today." Rhett said with a mischief grin he added. "Now, if you would kindly follow me back to my room, I'll show you how beautiful you really are?"   
  
Scarlett knew this was a test if she refused Rhett wouldn't want her any longer. That thought scared her more then losing Tara ever had. Rhett placed his hand in the middle of the table waiting for her answer. Slowly never taking her eyes off Rhett's for she knew if she had, Scarlett wouldn't be able to go through with this. Rhett was asking her to stop with the hiding and come out in the open with their relationship. As Scarlett's left hand touched Rhett's she felt a shiver ran through her and knew she had made the right decision to hell with Atlanta and the 'old guard' let the old fools think anything they wanted. As long as she had Rhett, Scarlett found she didn't care.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scarlett awoke in Rhett's arms. By the rise and fall of his chest, she knew he was still sleeping. Gently removing herself from his arms Scarlett set up and watched her husband sleep. It had been months since she had gotten to observe Rhett sleep; he always had a softer look when he was sleeping. While Rhett had commented to her many times on how childlike she looked in sleep not once had she revealed her secret of watching him sleep as well.   
  
Knowing Rhett, he would either find it amusing and tease her to no end about it or it would bother him and he wouldn't lower his guard enough to fall asleep around her. The second made it impossible for her to tell him. Because it was times like now she could look at Rhett and ask herself his earlier question.   
  
'Why was she here?'   
  
Tara's taxes were paid; Rhett had given his word that she never had to worry about losing it again. Being seen entering the hotel with Rhett and following him upstairs had blackened her reputation beyond repair. Yet here she was smiling as she watched her husband sleep, finding she had never been happier.   
  
'Rhett was right one could do without a reputation' Scarlett thought not letting all the doubt at what she had just done enter her mind. Because if she did she would scream her head off. No she wouldn't think about the 'old guard' who was by know gossiping about her being found out as they would think to being Rhett's Mistress. They were probable saying because of her actions the O'Hara name was forever shamed. Scarlett knew all this yet found no regret with how she had spent the last few hours.   
  
When she was with Rhett, Scarlett found she felt like before the war. He always spoiled her, all she had to do was ask and anything she wanted was hers even if Rhett didn't love her, he treated her as if he did. Something Ashley had never done.   
  
Scarlett stood up and wrapped Rhett's gray robe around herself. In a few hours hopefully Rhett would be up by then, she would have to return to the Hamilton house. Scarlett really hadn't meant to be away from Wade this long.   
  
It amazed Scarlett how since her marriage to Rhett she had become attached to her son so much. On their honeymoon Rhett had teased her to none stop about no being a good mother. At first she had shaken Rhett's words off as him just being caddish. But one night a few days before they had departed home. Scarlett had asked Rhett if he really believed she was a bad mother.   
  
"Scarlett, you haven't grown up yourself. Your Father never told you the word 'No'. How can anyone expect you to go from being a spoiled belle of the ball, to a Mother overnight without someone pointing out to you. You needed to grow up first. "Rhett's words that day left Scarlett angry, but also thinking what if he was right?   
  
That had been almost four months ago now; Scarlett could honestly claim she was being the best mother she could be. Still at times she found it hard to believe she was indeed a Mother. That a child depended on her, looked up to her. That Wade saw her perhaps in the same light as he had her own Mother. Still even after all her hard work, Wade enjoyed Rhett and Melanie's company much more then hers. This always confused Scarlett, but she just contributed it to both having a way with children.   
  
Scarlett at the time wouldn't allow herself to realize children weren't stupid they could pick up on her forced behavior. Wade could see she didn't really care about what he did as long as he didn't bother her. Something which Scarlett had learned and finally stopped doing.   
  
Scarlett pulled back the curtain and looked out the window below on the street she could see people passing by. Some would look up almost as if they knew she was there. The disapproval clear as she made eye contact with them. She couldn't help but wonder if the whole of Atlanta knew she was in Rhett Butler's room at the moment?   
  
"Aren't you scared my pet, someone will see you?" Rhett asked his head popped up resting on his right hand. Scarlett had been startled by his question so lost with the outside world was she, his being awake and asking a question took her by surprise.   
  
"I hate to disappoint you Rhett, but why would I care if someone saw me standing at your bedroom window? Everyone saw me follow you up here many hours ago. "Scarlett asked turning to face her lover. His grin made it apparent he was enjoying her answer. "Really Rhett, does it matter if I'm seen in your bedroom everyone already knows what we've been doing?" Scarlett questioned her husband wondering just what was on his mind. Never had she cared so much then this moment. What if he did? What would she do?   
  
Laughing Rhett replied "Come here, Mrs. Butler" Scarlett smiled at Rhett calling her by her rightful name. And slowly walked the few steps to the bed then allowed Rhett to gentle pull her down next to him. "You should know by now Scarlett, nothing so trivial matters to me. If you want to stand there all day and wave at everyone passing by I could careless. "Rhett broke to kiss Scarlett's forehead."But I don't think you doing so wearing my robe will go over too well for what's left of your reputation. "Rhett jested as he pulled his robe off Scarlett's shoulders.   
  
Shaking her head Scarlett mockingly pushed Rhett back. "I'm touched Rhett truly I am, that you care so much about my reputation. But I'm afraid Mr. Butler it's beyond repair. "Scarlett whispered the latter.   
  
Pulling her closer to himself Rhett kissed Scarlett's lips and smiled down at her sweetly. "Of course I care Scarlett, One has to know the reputation of ones friends don't they?" Scarlett found the word 'friend' filled her with a dull ache. She had hoped not even allowing herself to speak the thought aloud for fear of jinxing it, that Rhett felt some type of love for her not just desire. It hurt Scarlett, to think that she had just thrown away her good name on her husband who only saw her as a friend.   
  
Pulling herself out of Rhett's arms with a dull pain in her emerald eyes Scarlett adjusted Rhett's robe and left her husband's bed with him in it behind. "I have to be going Rhett" Scarlett stated fighting the bitter tone her voice had taken as she continue, she mustn't ever let Rhett know how he had hurt her. "Wade's waiting for me."   
  
"Far be it for me to keep a Mother from her child. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see you again. "Rhett said as he rolled onto his back, Scarlett noted he was watching her every move. Almost like he was searching for something, of what Scarlett hadn't a clue.   
  
"We'll have to meet somewhere; I forgot to tell you Aunt Pittypat has banned you from coming into her house." Scarlett said as she picked up pieces of her clothes. Keeping herself busy so she didn't have to make eye contact with Rhett.   
  
"I was wondering when she would get around to it. Do you think Miss Hamilton would actually faint it I showed up at her door? You know Scarlett, not one of those fake ones she pulls all the time?" Rhett asked as his laughter mixed in with his words.   
  
"I think she would" Scarlett said as she crossed the room to enter the dressing room. Right now all she wanted was to get dressed and out of Rhett's room as fast as her legs would carry her. Scarlett kept her mind on the task at hand never letting Rhett's words about 'friend' enter her mind. When she was at Aunt Pitty's house safe in her bedroom she could think there, let all her anger and hurt out. But not here with Rhett in the next room.   
  
It wasn't until she was in Rhett's carriage on her way home did Scarlett, remember she had forgotten to tell Rhett abut her promise to Wade. A smirk on her lips, Scarlett thoughts went to the look of disappointment she was sure would be on, Rhett's face tomorrow when she showed up at the restaurant with Wade in tow. So lost in that thought was Scarlett the idea of fearing entering the Hamilton house never crossed her mind. It really should have though, who else would the 'old guard' go running to, to report her misbegotten behavior but Aunt Pittypat?   
  
The house was silent as Scarlett entered it, finding that strange usually Wade's little feet could be heard up and down the stair case, Scarlett walked into the parlor to find Charles' Uncle Henry Hamilton setting there. At this sight Scarlett knew something must be awfully wrong for him to be here. It was well known that Pitty and her brother did not get along. In all he time Scarlett had lived off and on in this house as far as she was aware this was the first time Henry Hamilton had been in the house.   
  
"Uncle Henry, what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked as she took a seat next to the older gentleman on the sofa. His eyed bored into hers making Scarlett feel like a child who had been caught doing wrong.   
  
"Scarlett, let's dispense with the pleasantries." Scarlett eye's never left Mr. Hamilton's as she faked an air of innocent manners, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.   
  
"You were seen entering Mr. Butler's hotel room. My goodness Scarlett wasn't it bad enough for people to think you were his Mistress did you have to give them proof?" Anger was behind his words, Scarlett knew but it still didn't take away the hurt of them. Tears she had wanted to cry over Rhett's words now broke free with Uncle Henry's.   
  
"Tears won't change the fact your reputation is ruined. The only thing you can do now is go back to Tara. In time talk will die down. "Henry said showing no emotion or trying to comfort her at all it was clear to see he wasn't happy with Scarlett at the moment. Wiping her tears away holding her head up, Scarlett shook her head 'no', She wasn't going to run away Scarlett had made her mind up this afternoon, she wouldn't give Rhett up for the 'old guard'.   
  
"I won't be going home in shame Uncle Henry. I will stay as long as I please. Seeing you here I assume Aunt Pittypat knows nothing of this?" Scarlett asked realizing Aunt Pitty must be taking a nap upstairs.   
  
"She doesn't and between us, I would like to keep it that way." Henry replied, Scarlett could see the defeat in his eyes. There wasn't anything he could do to force his will upon her. And he couldn't throw her out into the street; she owned half of Pitty's house. Henry just nodded his head and stood never saying another word. Turning his back to her he walked away leaving Scarlett to feel she had just lost a good friend.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laughing at herself, Scarlett closed her eyes as she laid on her bed. How she had ever thought being in this room earlier would be a comfort to her she couldn't comprehend. All she could see when she closed her eyes, was Rhett and the night the had spent together here. He had been so loving then, she could almost believe he loved her.   
  
But Rhett didn't love her, she was only his friend someone he desired enough to marry. Why it bothered her so much, Scarlett didn't know after all she didn't love Rhett, why should he love her? Opening her eyes without answering her own question, because Scarlett found there wasn't any answer she could find or was willing to admit. Scarlett pushed herself up off the bed as she remembered about Wade he was probably looking for her. Letting out a sigh Scarlett went in search of her son knowing the first thing he would do upon seeing her, would be to ask 'How his Uncle Rhett was?'   
  
Closing her bedroom door behind her Scarlett only wished she could do the same with her confusing feelings towards Rhett.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunches, carriage rides, and late afternoon walks were what filled Scarlett's days with Rhett as two months passed. Two months also full of dirty looks and smart remarks whenever Scarlett passed by a group of ladies. Some days it was too much to bear and Scarlett, found herself wanting nothing more then to scream out Rhett was her husband, that she wasn't doing anything wrong spending time with him.   
  
Rhett never mentioned the looks or whispers they received when in public. It frustrated Scarlett to no end. She knew he saw them; it just wasn't possible he hadn't noticed them. Not once did it bother him. Probably because Rhett was used to being looked down upon he didn't even care any longer. At the very least he could care for her reputation. But he didn't, all he wanted was his Mistress. As long as she was playing the part, that's all that mattered to him.   
  
Scarlett knew what she should do that was simply, demand Rhett to proclaim their marriage openly and for all to see and hear. In doing so she risked the chance of Rhett refusing and leaving her. After all his deal was no one could know of their marriage, save the priest who married them. And said priest told Scarlett, while he didn't agree with her husband's choice of hiding the marriage; she was bound to obey Rhett by the vows they had taken.   
  
All of the last week Scarlett was trying to think of ways to get Rhett, to admit their marriage. Each time coming up empty handed. Rhett wasn't a dumb country boy, he could see through her tricks in seconds sometimes even before she began them. Why she was hanging on to Rhett so hard, Scarlett never asked herself. No that was too difficult a question when she needed to concentrate on getting Rhett to confess their marriage to Atlanta.   
  
This afternoon when she was alone with Rhett, Scarlett had decided to confront Rhett and demand he declare their marriage openly. Today was their six month anniversary; a smile appeared on her face as she remember their wedding day. It in some ways seemed like yesterday and in others like years ago. Could it have been only six months ago she had been accepted in Atlanta? Now she was an outcast, known only as Rhett's Mistress. After today that would change, Rhett would have to admit she was his wife if he didn't want to lose her. While the threat was a bluff, Rhett didn't know that, if he felt anything for her at all he'd fall for it.   
  
All through their lunch Rhett's eyes never left Scarlett's, she wouldn't let them, she needed his full attention on her so when she found the courage to make her ultimatum, he knew she meant it. Rhett could always tell she was serious by looking into her eyes. "I have something for you Scarlett". Rhett said which brought Scarlett out of her thoughts.   
  
Scarlett watched as he pulled out a long jewelry box for, his coat pocket. As he slid the box to her side of the table his eyes still was locked on hers. To Scarlett, it seemed painfully slow as Rhett's hand finally stopped and her gift was setting on the table before her. Smiling like a child on Christmas day she opened it. Sucking in breath Scarlett's fingers ran over the diamond bracelet. Never in her whole life had Scarlett seen any bracelet as beautiful as this was. Taking her eyes from her gift to look at her husband, Scarlett saw Rhett smiling at her amusement and something else in his dark eyes.   
  
"Thank you Rhett, I love it" Scarlett whispered as their waiter walked by. Just thanking Rhett for such a wonderful gift didn't seem enough. It had to have cost him a small fortune.   
  
"No need to thank me Scarlett, just seeing your face light up the second you opened the box was enough thanks for me. It's my duty as your husband to surround you with things as beautiful as you" Rhett stated his face had a look of hardness to it. Why? Scarlett didn't know but as soon as it began it ended as he mischiefly added. "But if you feel you must thank me, I have a few suggestions as to how"   
  
"Let me guess" Scarlett cut in "all these suggestions take place in your room?" Rhett laughed as he nodded his head. Scarlett felt torn if she went to Rhett's room, they wouldn't be able to talk for hours, but then after she could talk to Rhett and plead her case without worry of someone overhearing.   
  
"So what do you say Scarlett? Are you really thankful for your gift?" Rhett asked then chuckled.   
  
"You know I am" Scarlett replied as she took her new bracelet out of its box and smiled at it. The way it sparkled in the light making Scarlett's heart skip a beat, for Rhett to buy her something so wonderful he had to feel more then friendship for her.   
  
"Allow me" Rhett said as he leaned his arms over the table and took Scarlett's bracelet. As his strong but always gentle hands came to her fasten it to her wrist a thrill of desire ran through Scarlett. Rhett looked quite handsome today, but Scarlett hadn't yet seen a day when Rhett Butler looked anything but.   
  
Scarlett felt her feet being tickled as she moaned a protest; Couldn't Rhett ever let her sleep in peace? "Stop. . . Please" Scarlett whined in between laughter. If he kept this up she was bound to forget all about her need to talk to him. "Rhett. . .Stop" Scarlett begged as she came fully awake.   
  
Watching his eyes dance Rhett pulled back letting her feet go. "Time to get up Mrs. Butler, I have your favorite restaurant, reserving us a table" looking at his pocket watch Rhett chuckled then finished "You have a little over an hour until we leave."   
  
Scarlett who had just noticed, that Rhett was dressed in a black three piece suit yawned, 'so much to do so little time' Scarlett thought. First, she had to get dressed, then second, no matter what she had to talk to Rhett even if it meant missing dinner altogether. "Rhett after I dress their something I want to talk to you about" Scarlett said as Rhett's face hardened at her words. Almost like he dreaded the very thought of the talk ahead.   
  
Taking extra time to dress, Scarlett wanted to look her best and also it gave her time to practice her speech. She was only going to get one shot at this, and she had to get it right. Opening the door with an air of confidence Scarlett's lips played a little smile as she entered Rhett's setting room. A second later said smile, was replaced with a look of disbelief at the sight of Ashley Wilkes standing by the door with a look of shame and reproach on his face. Scarlett lowered her eyes; she couldn't stand to see the look of hurt in Ashley. He had asked, no more like demanded she never see Rhett again. Now three months later, he finds her in Rhett's hotel room, not only did it look like she was Rhett's Mistress but it also proved she hadn't listened to him.   
  
Emerald eyes met Rhett's almost black ones, he held a smile on his face one so fake if Scarlett wouldn't have been so upset, she would have spotted it a mile away. "My dear Mrs. Hamilton, aren't you going to say Hello to our company?" Rhett asked so cold Scarlett barely stopped a shiver from running through her. Anger at how clam Rhett was acting flashed in Scarlett's eyes.   
  
"Yes of course, it's so good to see you Ashley, won't you set down?" Scarlett asked looking her childhood love in the eyes, if Rhett could act like nothing was wrong so could she. Ashley just shook his head and didn't move. A memory of her father Gerald O'Hara when he had come to Atlanta in order to bring her home in shame. The look on Ashley's face was the same as on her Father's that day that seemed so long ago now. This meant only one thing Mr. Wilkes was here to take her back to Tara. But if Ashley thought she would go he had another thing coming. Even her love for Ashley which she hadn't felt in ages would make her leave Rhett.   
  
"Ashley there's nothing wrong at Tara is there?" Scarlett asked acting innocent to as why he would be here.   
  
"Scarlett please don't play dumb, I've caught you" Ashley stated with little emotion in his voice. "I've come to take you home; Wade is in the carriage with Uncle Peter waiting for us." Tears filled Scarlett's eyes that her beloved friend could think so ill of her.   
  
"I'm not going back to Tara Ashley, and you can't make me" Scarlett said then turned to look at her husband, who was laughing quietly.   
  
"If you don't mind my asking Captain Butler, Why are you laughing? I find this whole mess you've made not very funny. "Ashley asked he had to stop himself before words no lady should hear came out of his mouth.   
  
"I'm afraid you wouldn't understand." Rhett replied as he stood and walked up to Scarlett. "It looks as if my pet, you're needed at home. I'll take a rain check for dinner. "Rhett said then kissed Scarlett on the lips, as the kiss deepened Scarlett's arms wrapped around him and she pulled Rhett closer forgetting all about Ashley's presence. Scarlett kissed Rhett as if she never wanted this moment to end. She put all her confusing feelings into those few glories minutes.   
  
"Umm huh" Ashley cleared his throat turning to look at him, Scarlett saw a pale ghost. Amusement in her eyes she turned her head back towards Rhett before she laughed at Mr. Wilkes.   
  
"It's time to go Scarlett" Ashley said opening the door.   
  
"I'm not going, which part of that do you not understand?" Scarlett yelled out, not caring who heard everyone in Atlanta already knew she was in Rhett's room daily anyway.   
  
"Captain Butler, I must insist you tell Mrs. Hamilton to leave your room." Ashley said in role of gentleman.   
  
"Mr. Wilkes, if you'll give us a moment alone?" Rhett asked, Ashley nodded his head then silently left the room. Scarlett looked at Rhett with wide eyes. He wouldn't ask her to leave with Ashley would he? If he did Scarlett would just die.   
  
When the door was closed Rhett laughed as he ran a hand through Scarlett's thick black hair. "Mrs. Butler I do believe we've shocked your beloved." Scarlett felt sick by Rhett's words how could he think she loved Ashley after everything they had been through together?   
  
"Rhett, I don't love him" Scarlett whispered then added before she knew it "I love you" Rhett's lips moved but nothing came out, he looked bewildered. Scarlett who hadn't let herself ever think such a thing was just as shocked by her own words. They were true though, it probably always was. Rhett was the only man she had every met that allowed her to be herself.   
  
"Scarlett, you should go back to Tara" Rhett said as he turned his back on his wife. Scarlett felt her heart breaking, and Rhett's words of how he always got paid ran in her ears. Wasn't it enough that he ruined her reputation and she couldn't hold her head up high without seeing in everyone's eyes what they thought of her. Did he now after claiming her heart have to send her away?   
  
"I won't leave you Rhett, I love you" Scarlett said to her husband's back. "Rhett, if we just told everyone were married things would be so much easier."Scarlett said as she remembered her plans before Ashley showed up.   
  
"Easier for who Scarlett?. . You?" Rhett asked fire in his eyes as he turned to look her in the eyes. "I told you once Scarlett, that if I married I wanted my wife to love me. I refuse to be a laughing stock even for you my pet" Scarlett felt herself go faint at Rhett's cruel words. How could he say she didn't love him?   
  
"No one is laughing at you Rhett, you're a selfish cad. I'm the one getting laughed at and looked down upon just for being with you. "Scarlett's Irish temper came to life bringing her worry over losing Rhett and what that would mean flying out the window. Every snub look she had received in the last two months and all the shame she had caused her family name came shining forward, all those fears she had pushed aside for months now came rolling out. Face to face with Rhett now, knowing he didn't care anything for her left nothing but hatred burning in her eyes.   
  
"Tomorrow it's your turn to not be able to hold your head up in town, I'm going to stand in middle of Peachtree Street and yell out that you're my husband. But you're too yellow to admit it. "Scarlett said as she then slapped Rhett across his tan face. Shock and anger were as clear on Rhett's face as Scarlett's hand mark.   
  
Rhett took a few steps back as his hand rubbed his face. "You'll do no such thing Mrs. Hamilton. Not unless you want to live out in the street. Because that's where you and your whole family will be if you utter one word about being my wife. "Rhett stated his voice was cold and held a bitter tone to it. Then with a cruel smile one Scarlett knew would haunt her for many years to come Rhett laughed out. "Scarlett don't ever try to use my love for you against me. I'm not blind Scarlett, and I'm not a fool either like your country beau's were. Who believes the lies that come out of your sweet lips. "   
  
Scarlett was so confused and felt nothing but pain. Rhett was admitting he loved her, but instead of rejoicing at this news, Scarlett only saw his black eyes burning holes of hatred down at her. "But I do love you, Rhett" Scarlett said like a little girl who's favorite toy was being taken from her and there wasn't anything she could do but set back and watch.   
  
"Drop the act Scarlett, I'm not buying it" Rhett replied never looking Scarlett in the eyes.   
  
"It's not an act Rhett; I'm in love with you. Why is it okay for you to love me, but I'm not allowed to love you?" Scarlett asked as tears streamed down her crimson color face. The last few minutes had brought with them so many different emotions Scarlett's head was spinning from, Shame to Anger to now a deep sense of Hurt. Only Rhett could ever wound her this deep and not blink an eyelash.   
  
"Prove your love then Mrs. Butler" Rhett said this locking eyes with Scarlett "I was going to ask you tonight to join me on a trip to Europe that I have to leave on tomorrow. But instead if you do as you say love me, while I'm gone keep the promise you made to me and not utter a word about our marriage. "Rhett finished with a smirk that Scarlett found unnerved her it had something hiding beneath it.   
  
"If that's the only way to prove my love for you, I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it. "Scarlett sighed wanting nothing more then for Rhett to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. But he wasn't going to do that, no Rhett was leaving her once more alone to stand strong. Like before she would only this time she didn't know it yet but she wasn't exactly alone.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a month after her return to Tara in shame, that Scarlett made the discovery that changed her life. She was pregnant with Rhett Butler's child. With the 'old guard' and the looks of disapproval that had ate at Scarlett for months she hadn't noticed she had been late, then with Rhett gone depression took control and if it hadn't been for Mammy pointing out how pale and sick she looked most mornings after having emptied her stomach. Scarlett probably wouldn't have figured it out for a few more weeks.   
  
At first Scarlett felt like flinging herself down the staircase. This baby she carried was going to be labeled a bastard. There was nothing she could do about it; Scarlett knew if she broke her promise to Rhett he wouldn't throw her out right away. No he would wait until after the baby was born then throw her out. He had demanded she prove her love for him. Scarlett had set her mind on giving it to him, besides even if she did tell everyone of their marriage no one would believe her. They all would think she was lying because of her condition.   
  
Writing to Rhett begging him to return had crossed her mind, but the fact she didn't have Rhett's address and the only person who might Scarlett would rather die then ask made it impossible for her to.   
  
So instead Scarlett had done what Rhett asked she stayed at Tara and took all the cruel words Suellen called her. Ashley never looked her way. He always was working in the fields by daylight and didn't return until dark. Carreen would pray with Scarlett and for her unborn child everyday. But without sweet dear innocent always understanding Melanie, Scarlett would have caved or revealed her real last name long ago. Mammy had scolded her to no end when she learned of the baby, but wouldn't abandon Scarlett or hear a ill word spoken of her lamb in her presence. Suellen had learned this many times by getting lashed at by both Mammy and Melly.   
  
Being stuck in the house most days Scarlett had learned to read without getting bored. Which had surprised her. But what surprised her most of all was how close she and Wade had gotten. Every morning he would ran into her bedroom and wake her with a kiss on the cheek. Scarlett enjoys his company very much, she wasn't sure why now she did all of a sudden, perhaps it was the baby making her soften more?   
  
Scarlett laughed as she realized what today was. One year ago this very day, she had become Mrs. Rhett Butler. She had hoped Rhett would have returned by now, but Scarlett just held her tears back, and pushed aside her school girl fantasy of Rhett showing up today ready to admit their marriage to the world.   
  
Hadn't she proved her love, beyond a reasonable doubt? As Scarlett heard a carriage approaching the house she knew only time would tell if Rhett's claim of love had been true.   
  
~The End~ 


End file.
